Yaoi? Onde?
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Fic polêmica pra burro, envolvendo a "polêmica" entrevista do Kurumada desmentindo Milo e Camus como casal oficial! No intervalo das gravações do Kanonzinho Vermelho, Milo e Camus descobrem que... não são gays! Não gostou xingue a Lynn, fic lúdica apenas.


O Ministério da Porcaria e do Palavrão advertem: essa fic é RUIM PACA

O Ministério da Porcaria e do Palavrão advertem: essa fic é RUIM PACA!! Ademais, contraria opiniões formadas e "clichês" já pré-estabelecidos pelo fandom de Saint Seiya há muito tempo. Não gosta? Xingue!! :DDDDDD Tamos aqui pra isso!!

Todavia, a presente fic não tem o intuito de ofender a quem quer que seja. Sentiu-se ofendido? Xingue a Lynn! XD Mas fique ciente de que essa não foi a intenção da autora. :)

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao Kurumada. Por isso, se ele diz que Milo e Camus não são yaoi, é porque não são, yay!!

No intervalo da porcaria da gravação do Kanonzinho Vermelho, a porcaria do Milo se-achento foi beber uma água na cozinha.

Milo – Pequepê viu... mó calor com essa fantasia!

Biba 1 – Nhaaaa, tira ela e fica pelado pra nóis, totoso!!

Milo – Mas que saco, meu!! Acabei de rejeitar o Afrodite na maior e vocês vêm me cantar?? Vão catar coquinho!!

Biba 2- Nyaaaa, mas fala sério, você é meio chegado à fruta da gente, né não? :3

Milo – Fruta? Que fruta?! Caraio, não cato nem mulher nesse Santuário sem folga do caramba!!

Biba 2 – Ta vendoooo, ele não cata mulher!! Ele cata é ba-na-na!! Yaaayyyyyyyy!!

Milo - ¬¬ Nem banana, nem maçã, nem mexerica! Não dá, cara, aqui o nosso namoro é com a causa mermo! Pior que militante fanático, mas fazer o quê!!

Afrodite – Nhaaaayyy, que pena isso, porque eu queria taaaanto um bofe, mas tenho que ficar só com a G Magazine!!

Milo – Cala a boca, Frô! Você só é bibaiado nessa porcaria de fic ZUADA ao extremo, na vida cotidiana do Santuário a gente sabe que você nem é assim.

Afrodite - +desfazendo a pose traveca-biba-descontrolada+ Desbancou meu teatro, droga!

Biba 1 – Mas Miluxo, tooooodo mundo sabe que você e o Camutcho têm um caaaaso, lindo!! X3

Milo – Eeeeeeuuuu?? Caso?

Camus - ?? Caracas, mas nem eu escapei dessa...

Milo – Que droga, somos personagens... senão eu ia processar todo mundo que falasse isso de mim mundão afora!! Y.Y

Camus – Mas que droga, Milo, a Saga do Prozac é em outro link!! Eu vou é acessar meu laptop nesse intervalo chato, pra ver se desestresso... a não ser que eu ache mais um Poison & Ice por aí, daí ferrou! Aí vou me estressar ainda mais!! U.u

Milo – Merchandising tosco da joça da Saga do Prozac... U.u Mas enfim, eu NÃO SOU GAY, ta beleza? Que saco, pô! Esse povo fica ae, arrumando pretexto pra me colocar como gay com o Camus, e ainda por cima achando que somos um "casal" oficial... caraio, o que é que falta?! O Kurumada, o nosso acessor direto da Dimensão CDZ pro Mundo Real, aka Autor, desmentir esse treco arrumado e inventado?

Camus – NÃO PRECISA!! Já desmentiu!! :DDDDDD

Milo – Onde?! O.o

Camus – Aqui, ó! O Kurumada deu uma entrevista dizendo que nós somos apenas amigos!! Mas disse que... o Shaka poderia ser gay?!

Shaka – O.o Começou!! Ai meu Buda, ajudai-me!!

Milo – O tanto de gente que diz que tu tem caso com o Mu...

Mu – QUEEEE QUE É ISSO?? Vou cortar as férias da gravação de todo mundo daqui em diante!!

Milo – E a culpa lá é minha? Só tou repetindo o que o povo fala por ae!!

Kanon – E eu e o Saga ficamos como um casal de irmãos que se agarram! Y.Y

Saga ruim – Se bem que não é uma má idéia... HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!! Ce sabe que eu pego tudo né Kanon??

Kanon – AIMEUPAI me ajuda!! O.o Pêgo pelo Saga NÃO!! Quero não, socorrooooo!! +sai correndo+

Camus – Mas voltando ao Mu frio... digo, à vaca fria!! Nóis num semo gaaayyy!!

Milo – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! +dançando+ Pro Camus falar tudo errado como ta aqui, é porque ta feliz mesmo! xD

Bibas – Naaahhhhh, que droga... y.y Agora teremos de nos contentar em só imaginar os dois como gays, mas sabendo que na verdade eles não se pegam!! U.u

Mu – É isso aí. Mas voltemos às gravações, cêis tão muito vagabundos!!

Milo e Camus – Com todo o prazer! :D Mas... prazer sem duplo sentido, hein ¬¬!!

DE ENDI!!


End file.
